Du danger des Opiacées
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Le Dr Watson fait tranquillement sa nuit quand un visiteur intempestif le réveille à grand coup de sonnette. Mais, doux Jésus, qui est-ce donc ?


_**Du danger des Opiacés**_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Confère les écrits de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (il donne moins dans le yaoi quand même )

**Résumé : **Le Dr Watson fait tranquillement sa nuit quand un visiteur intempestif le réveille à grand coup de sonnette. Mais, doux Jésus, qui est-ce donc ?

**Avertissement** : légèrement gay sur les bords ? Owi je plaide coupable :D Mais rien de bien méchant. Je préfère les relations platoniques, oui, oui (a).** [Aww Platon ! 3 (Désolée, je découvre la philosophie et je me fais des films sur Platon & Socrate, normal)]**

**Bien le bonjour ! Me revoilà, émergeant quelques minutes de ma pile de devoirs pour retrouver mon petit couple préféré. HaHa**

**Tout est dit, bonne lecture **

* * *

La nuit enveloppait Londres de son voile obscur. John Watson, après une journée éreintante, dormait du sommeil du juste dans son lit, près de son épouse. Mais, malheureusement son sommeil allait être perturbé. Par qui ? Je vous le donne dans le mile.

La sonnette retentit plusieurs fois, réveillant le médecin en sursaut. Mary entrouvrit les yeux et chuchota d'une voix endormie :

_- Qui peut bien sonner à une heure pareille ?_

_- Devine, _grogna John en se cachant sous les couvertures_, bien décidé à ignorer le visiteur. _

_- Il est impossible, _soupira la jeune femme.

_- Il finira par se lasser. J'espère_.

Mais les sonneries intempestives ne se calmaient pas. Indignée, Mary secoua John qui s'était rendormi malgré le bruit :

- _John ! Il n'arrête pas ! Ce bruit va me rendre dingue ! Va voir s'il te plaît…_

_- Il n'attend que ça…_

_- Et si ce n'était pas lui ?_ s'inquiéta Mary_. S'il y avait un incendie ou un problème encore plus grave ? Va voir je t'en prie._

Le médecin soupira et se leva lourdement, enfilant un épais peignoir brun. Il descendit les escaliers en ronchonnant contre la personne qui continuait à sonner et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il affichait une mine terrifiante. Mais à sa grande surprise il ne se retrouva pas en face de son ami détective mais de Mrs Hudson, en robe de chambre elle aussi, la mine décomposée :

_- Oh docteur Watson _! fit-elle avec soulagement. _Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit mais il faut que vous veniez vite._

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda John en rajustant son peignoir et lissant sa moustache.

- _Holmes a besoin d'un médecin de toute urgence !_

_- Il y a quantité de médecins de garde dans cette ville, pourquoi venir me réveiller ? _

Mrs Hudson jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si personne n'écoutait puis elle chuchota :

_- C'est à cause de la drogue. Je ne pouvais pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant, ça lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Si vous saviez dans quel état il est…_

Watson se passa une main sur le visage. En plus de l'irritation, l'inquiétude commençait à s'immiscer en lui.

_- Une voiture nous attend, il me semble que c'est urgent_, le pressa la logeuse.

_- Très bien, je vous suis._

Il attrapa sa mallette de premier soin qu'il laissait dans l'entrée pour les situations d'urgence puis il suivit Mrs Hudson dans le fiacre qui l'avait sans doute amenée. Une fois installés, il demanda :

_- Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement._

_- Eh bien, je me préparais à aller me coucher après avoir bu mon thé du soir lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit sourd qui venait de la porte d'entrée. J'ai pensé que c'était un cambrioleur alors je me suis armée d'un tisonnier et je suis vite allée voir. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui essayait d'entrer mais Holmes qui essayait de sortir. Il était à genoux devant la porte et donnait de grands coups avec son poing, de manière lente et mécanique. Je me suis énervée, je lui ai demandé ce que diable il faisait si tard mais il ne m'a pas répondu, ou du moins il a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Alors je me suis avancée jusqu'à lui avec précaution, et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Il m'a soudainement agrippé les épaules et m'a répété plusieurs fois comme une dément d'aller vous chercher. J'ai été surprise pensez-vous ! Alors, malencontreusement, je l'ai assommé avec le tisonnier…_

_- Pardon ?_ fit le médecin, interloqué.

_- Par pur réflexe... Je… Je n'ai pas tapé bien fort je crois, mais j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et comme il m'avait dit de venir vous chercher… _

_- Il est certain qu'un coup sur la tête n'a pas dû arranger son cas… _

_- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Je l'ai installé dans le salon de l'appartement qui est bien entendu dans un état épouvantable. Le sol est jonché d'appareils et de fioles suspects, j'avais peur qu'un médecin étranger y découvre quelque chose d'illégal. Je sais bien que Holmes n'a aucun scrupule à braver la loi si elle ne va pas dans son sens. Sans parler de ce poison qu'il s'injecte dans les veines, je suis sûre que c'est illégal._

_- Il ne me semble pas_, déclara Watson, _du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Mais vous avez raison, mieux vaut prendre des précautions. _

Le fiacre s'arrêta au 221B et ils entrèrent rapidement, Watson en premier. Il se dirigea vers le canapé où son patient devait probablement être allongé. Il était vide. Mrs Hudson parut aussi étonnée que lui. Il se retourna et balaya la pièce des yeux. Il chercha quelques secondes parmi le bazar phénoménal mais arriva rapidement à la conclusion que Holmes n'était pas dans le salon.

Ils allèrent donc vérifier dans sa chambre. Effectivement, le détective était à plat ventre par terre, cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose sous le lit d'où ne dépassaient que le bas de son dos et ses jambes. Watson le tira sans ménagement et remarqua que son ami s'était fixé un gros steak sur la tête à l'aide d'une ceinture grossièrement nouée. Il ne sembla pas le reconnaître tout de suite. Le médecin le releva et l'allongea sur le lit, retirant le bout de viande au passage :

_- Noon !_ protesta Holmes, _j'ai maaal !_

Watson fit semblant de ne rien entendre et se retourna vers Mrs Hudson, debout à l'entrée de la chambre dans laquelle elle n'osait pas mettre le pied.

_- Vous pouvez y aller, je vais me débrouiller_, fit-il d'un ton aimable.

_- Merci docteur. Bonne nuit._

Elle disparut et Watson l'entendit refermer la porte de l'appartement. Il revint à son patient, à moitié levé sur son lit, gémissant des propos incohérents :

_- La bouteille… La bouteille… Watson c'est vous ? Sous le lit… Elle… J'en ai trop pris. S'il vous plaît. Mais faites le taire enfin ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ?_ demanda le médecin en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_- Oh ma tête… Vielle foldingue ! Me frapper ! Dans l'état où je suis !_

_- Holmes, qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ?_

_- Un mélange d'héroïne et de cocaïne. Surtout de la cocaïne. Trop de cocaïne. Diantre mais combien êtes vous ?_

_- Je suis seul,_ répondit Watson en retenant un sourire. _Vous vous êtes bien arrangé. _

Il prit son pouls, vérifia sa respiration et ses battements de cœur. Il avait des palpitations, on pouvait sentir les battements effrénés de son cœur à main nue, facilement. Tout à coup, Holmes le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles étaient énormes, et il se mit à se débattre comme s'il se noyait. Il suffoquait. Il retomba sur le lit, agité de convulsions, les yeux à-demi révulsés. Comme une crise de tétanie consciente. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, il fallait surtout garder son calme. Le médecin le rassit doucement en lui murmurant de se calmer. En sueur, les yeux comme en proie à une insondable terreur, il haletait.

_- Holmes ? Holmes vous m'entendez ?_

Son ami acquiesça fébrilement.

_- Fermez les yeux. Vous allez respirer profondément, tout va bien se passer. Je vais vous mettre un sac en papier sur la tête. Respirer votre propre gaz carbonique va atténuer votre état d'hyperventilation. Vous avez compris ? Ne paniquez pas, il n'y a aucun danger, je suis là._

Holmes le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui répéta doucement de fermer les yeux puis il lui enfila un sac en papier par-dessus la tête.

_- Voilà, gardez les yeux fermés. Respirez lentement, profondément_

Les tremblements diminuaient à vue d'œil. Tout en continuant à lui parler, Watson lui caressait doucement le bras, pour l'aider à se calmer. Il retira le sac quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la respiration de son ami reprit une allure normale. Il l'examina attentivement. Il était pâle, exténué.

_- Vous respirez bien ? Comment va votre tête ?_

_- Je… Ça va…_

_- Êtes-vous en manque d'oxygène ?_

Watson savait qu'il pouvait lui poser ce genre de question, son ami étant assez callé en médecine pour évaluer son état avec précision. Cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

_- Ça ira_, fit le détective dans un souffle.

_- Ne faîtes pas le brave, Holmes. Si vous voyez des points noirs il faut me le dire. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous ventiler dans ce cas. _

_- Je vais bien_, assura-t-il en se massant les tempes. _Merci. _

Il frissonna.

_- Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé…_

_- Je le crois aussi. Reposez-vous, on en discutera demain. _

Watson se leva et alla chercher un linge humide pour lui éponger le front.

Holmes n'avait pas fait une overdose à proprement parler. Juste une crise plus puissante que les autres, notamment à cause du mélange de la cocaïne avec des opiacés comme l'héroïne. Cela aurait pu être nettement plus grave. Watson avait commis l'erreur de penser que son ami pourrait avoir une consommation maîtrisée de stupéfiants mais il arrive toujours un moment où le corps demande une dose trop importante. Holmes, aussi génial qu'il puisse être, ne dérogeait pas à cette règle physiologique.

Lorsque son ami fut tranquillement endormi, Watson téléphona à Mary pour la prévenir qu'il restait à Baker Street pour surveiller l'état de Holmes jusqu'au lendemain. Elle était à moitié endormie quand elle répondit et le docteur se demanda même si elle se souviendrait de son appel en se réveillant le matin. Peu importait.

Il en profita pour faire un peu de ménage et de rangement puis, lorsque l'appartement cessa de ressembler à un bazar, il tira un fauteuil près du lit de Holmes et lut un livre tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Il avait l'habitude de veiller toute une nuit, la fatigue ne le dérangeait plus. Il avait fait pire lorsqu'il était interne, dans sa jeunesse…

_- Vous voilà réveillé._

_- Bigre, ma tête…_

_- Il serait utopique d'espérer une seconde que le coup que vous ayez pris ait pu vous remettre les idées en place_, siffla Watson en tournant la page de son livre, sans lever les yeux.

_- Mes idées sont toujours rigoureusement organisées, répliqua le détective en se frottant la tête, assis dans son lit. Je meurs de faim !_

_- Ravi de l'apprendre._

Holmes vit le plateau repas posé sur la table de nuit. Il y restait un énorme muffin alléchant, sans doute préparé par Mrs Hudson. Watson surprit son regard et se dépêcha de mettre la main sur le gâteau et de l'avaler en trois bouchées.

_- Vous êtes odieux !_ se plaignit Holmes en le regardant manger.

_- Et je n'ai même pas faim, remarquez. Mais le plus odieux d'entre nous est certainement celui qui a dérangé tout le monde avec ses sottises la nuit dernière._

L'intéressé baissa les yeux, honteux :

_- Je dois admettre que pour cette fois la situation m'a indubitablement échappée… Je suis navré de vous avoir causé du souci_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton solennel.

_- Vous n'en pensez pas un mot. _

_- Vrai_.

Décidé à reprendre contenance, Holmes se leva, lissa un peu ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le miroir pour se recoiffer.

_- Quand allez-vous comprendre que la drogue est néfaste, enfin ?_ lança le médecin en haussant le ton.

_- Ma foi, cela dépend de l'usage qu'on en fait._

_- Ah ! Parce que vous en avez fait un usage raisonnable hier soir ? Nous n'avons pas la même notion de raison visiblement…_

_- Cela ne date pas d'hier ! _rétorqua Holmes d'un ton irrité. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'en faites une montagne ce matin. _

_- PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME CLAQUER DANS LES BRAS !_ vociféra Watson en se levant brusquement, précipitant son livre par terre.

Le détective se détourna lentement du miroir pour regarder son compagnon en face. Il tremblait presque de rage. Holmes ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'énervement auparavant. S'il avait été comme le commun des mortels, il aurait pris des pincettes. Mais Sherlock Holmes ne fait jamais de tact, c'est bien connu :

_- Vous exagérez. Ressaisissez-vous un peu, voyez comme vous tremblez. C'est ridicule. _

_- Je ne tremble pas._

_- Si vous tremblez._

_- Je ne… Assez ! Vous me fatiguez ! _

Watson se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Après la nuit angoissante qu'il venait de passer, il sentait ses nerfs prêts à lâcher. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et attendit de se calmer un peu avant de poursuivre :

_- Je suis médecin Holmes, et quand je vous dis que vous êtes passé à deux doigts de graves séquelles motrices ou même cérébrales, je sais ce que je dis. Ce que vous faites est dangereux. J'ai eu peur. _

_- Oh… Pour être franc je n'avais pas saisi la gravité de ma crise. _

Holmes se rassit sur le lit, bien en face de son ami et expliqua s'un ton grave :

_- Vous savez, Londres est dans une période calme en ce moment. J'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis votre déménagement je déplore un cruel manque d'inspiration chez les criminels si j'ose dire. A l'époque où vous habitiez encore ici cela ne m'aurait pas contrarié autant car au moins j'avais quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Maintenant, j'ai bien peur que la solitude ait un effet néfaste sur moi… Je ne supporte plus ces journées entières passées à végéter comme un légume rabougri. J'ai bien tenté de me plonger dans la science mais la lassitude me gagne de plus en plus vite. En d'autres mots Watson, je dirais que vous me manquez. _

Le médecin sourit :

_- Vous allez trop loin Holmes. Utiliser votre crise pour me faire culpabiliser, c'est mesquin, fit-il doucement. Vous avez juste surestimé vos limites._

_- Chose qui, vous remarquerez, ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. _

_- Vous vieillissez,_ supposa Watson avec malice.

_- Balivernes. Je rouille, c'est tout. Sans émulation c'est normal, non ?_

_- Oh, aurai-je l'honneur d'être votre « émulation » ? Je ne suis pas si crédule que ça Holmes, vous me jetez des fleurs pour mieux parvenir à vos fins. Et j'estime avoir fait un effort considérable en réinstallant mon cabinet ici. Nous nous voyons presque tout les jours, que demandez-vous de plus ?_

_- Mais je m'en fiche de vous voir !_ rétorqua Holmes. _Moi, je veux discuter, échanger, plaisanter pendant des heures comme nous le faisions avant ! Nos rares relations se résument à un « bonjour » lorsque vous traversez le salon pour accéder à votre cabinet et un « au revoir » lorsque vous partez !_

_- Mais quel égoïsme ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir une vie en dehors de vous ! lança Watson, outré. Sortez, allez vous promener, rencontrez des gens…_

_- Je n'aime pas les gens !_ coupa Holmes en se levant.

_- Alors je m'en vais !_ répondit le docteur en l'imitant.

_- Très bien._

_- Parfait._

Watson sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il entendit Holmes crier :

_- Et bon vent !_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, Holmes sortit de la chambre tranquillement et farfouilla dans les papiers qui traînaient sur une table. Watson lui lança un rapide coup d'œil en appuyant sur la poignée mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le détective marmonna :

_- Si vous étiez un minimum perspicace, vous auriez compris que ma petite overdose était un appel à l'aide de ma conscience enfouie. Qui sait, peut-être suis-je au bord du suicide, mais vous me délaissez sans ménagement. A votre place, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace, spécialement quand j'apprendrais que l'admirable Sherlock Holmes s'est pendu à cause de mon manque d'attention…_

_- Le jour où vous vous pendrez il pleuvra des canards violets à pois verts _

_- OOUH !_ s'écria Holmes en affichant une mine horrifiée. _Surtout ne jamais dire ça à une personne au bord du suicide ! _

Il mima sa pendaison et s'écroula sur la table. Watson savait très bien que c'était de la pure comédie. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il ne se suiciderait pour rien au monde. Mais le fait était que son petit numéro l'avait attendri. Bien malgré lui. En se maudissant intérieurement, il renonça à partir et alla donner une grande claque dans le dos à son compagnon qui faisait le mort. Ce denier se redressa en se plaignant bruyamment.

_- Cessez votre comédie vieux grincheux_, ordonna Watson en souriant. _Vous avez gagné._

_- Naturellement. Mais qu'ai-je gagné au fait ?_

_- J'aménagerai un espace pour vous dans mon emploi du temps._

_- Un grand alors,_ négocia Holmes.

_- Oui, très grand_, murmura Watson en l'embrassant doucement.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews. **

**Remerciement spécial à mon prof de Philosophie qui m'inspire grandement grâce à sa façon de parler si exquise : « Bigre ! » 3**


End file.
